Journey
by Turbotail88
Summary: Best friends for years, Ymir and Krista have been inseparable. When Ymir comes of age to leave for her own Pokémon journey, however, Krista is adamant that she follows, unaware of her friend's feelings for her. Evil lurks in the new region of Haldron, and it may be up to two unlikely heroes to put a stop to it... while falling in love on the way. Pokémon AU, Ymir/Krista
1. Decisions

Alright, so before we delve into this amazing adventure, I need to establish a few background elements. First, I'd like to thank Kat (she knows who she is :P) for the little talk all those months ago, and all the artists that have drawn Yumikuri Pokémon art. That was really the catalyst that got me into thinking about this fic.

Okay, here are the background elements you should know. Regular Pokémon fans, this should be easy to understand, but for those who don't know, I'll be happy to explain further via PM.

1) I have created a new region for this fic. It is entirely non-canon, but all the town names are pulled directly from the SnK manga. It is called the Haldron region, and the starting town is Shiganshina. We begin from Route 1 and onwards.

2) This is a **Yumikuri **fic. Yes, the other characters will make appearances, but their roles are relatively minor compared to our favourite lesbians. Krista is the main character, and her 'rival' is Ymir. And yes, there will be romance, but like all proper novels, it will be developed over the course of the story. Also, even though Ymir is technically the rival (an important side-character in the Pokémon games) her role is major and she'll have main character appearances (her perspective, journey, etc.)

3) There are no Pokémon contests, just gyms.

4) There are no OCs, aside from the Professor, because I wanted to give her a name that has followed the same pattern in all the games (a tree species). Also, characters from the original Pokémon series/games/manga will **not **get cameos.

5) Pokémon up to the sixth generation will be used, and yes, Mega Evolution is being included as well. I apologize in advance, but there will rarely be descriptions of Pokémon. If you are not familiar with their appearances, I suggest leaving a tab open on a search engine while you read just in case.

6) This won't be like the anime. Maybe I'll have a few 'filler' chapters here and there, but every chapter has plot advancement.

7) Unfortunately, I won't be taking requests for team building. I already have teams in mind for the main characters and they all have proper plot meaning. However, if you feel like guessing, go right ahead :P

8) I'll be including other aspects from other generations, such as the Journal and the PokéNav (a communication device/map). The Mega Stone will be used for sure.

...and I think that's it. If there's anything missing or that doesn't make sense, let me know via review or PM and I'll be happy to answer. Updates will probably be irregular, but not absurdly so. I mean, the story is already planned out from beginning to end, but the writing itself takes forever.

I hope everyone enjoys this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Arceus, my two loves coming together is like a dream come true.

Now, go out there, and explore the world of Pokémon!

x

_Welcome to the world of Pokémon. Here, you'll meet people of all ages who all have one thing in common: the love for Pokémon. What is a Pokémon? A Pokémon is a creature that has the ability to use special techniques based on its biology. They are partners, comrades, friends and sometimes, family._

_Pokémon come in all shapes and sizes, as well as different backgrounds and personalities. No two Pokémon are the same, just like humans! They are friendly, harmless creatures, and it is humans who try their best to bring out their full potential, be it in battle, trade, contest, or other activities._

_Some humans use Pokémon for nefarious ends, but in the past, these schemes have always been ended by brave, powerful Pokémon trainers. I am assured that whatever comes our way, our own talented trainers shall rise up and take care of all threats._

_In the Haldron region, there are eight gyms scattered across the land. These eight gyms are handled by powerful Pokémon trainers who have embraced the bonds they have with their Pokémon. It is a challenge sent out to each trainer: defeat all eight gym leaders and ascend to the Elite Four to battle with the best of the best. _

_My name is Professor Mulberry. I am the leading expert on the study between Pokémon and their relationship with the ecosystem. Have you ever wondered as to the consequences of a Diglett's group burrowing holes in the earth? Have you pondered the symbiotic relations a Combee's hive could have with an Ursaring and the surrounding area? What has kept the balance of the ecosystem in Haldron stable for so long? Is it the enormous effort of humans to prevent the widespread of pollution?_

_...or is it a Pokémon?_

_To you, dear friend, I am entrusting a Pokédex. Within its contents you shall find a vast array of information on any and all Pokémon you encounter on a journey. I only ask that you complete the encyclopedia by scanning as many as you can, as I am too occupied to do a wide field research._

_I have heard you already have a starter Pokémon, therefore I'll not send you one. However, do come by my lab before you leave, so that I may explain how the Pokédex works in more detail._

_May you find the answers to all your questions, as this is not only a journey of accomplishments, but of searching within the soul._

Ymir grunted as she put the letter down on her bed. She sat with her legs Indian style on her red comforter, examining the box in front of her. With a sigh, she opened it and her eyes widened at what lay inside. A trainer's belt, a Pokédex, ten pokéballs, five potions and a journal. The brunette grinned and pumped her fist, cringing when a slimy sensation tickled her feet.

Sighing, she looked down and saw her Goomy blink innocently up at her, rubbing against her foot and purring in happiness. She shook her head in amusement and brought the dragon slug to eye-level, wincing as the slime slobbered down her hands.

"You ready, bud?" she asked, chuckling.

Goomy made a noise in affirmative, and she set him down. She turned back to the box after wiping off her hands with a towel and pulled out the trainer belt. She stood, removing her jeans' belt and sliding in the new one. With a nod, she returned Goomy to his pokéball and clipped it to her side, grinning proudly. She grabbed her trusty, packed backpack and opened one of the many useful pockets used for storage. She put the journal, potions and pokéballs in, then zipped her bag shut and slung it over one shoulder.

Ymir examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes, a dark shade of brown, were glinting in excitement. She had freckles painted over the bridge of her nose, and her complexion was a warm tan. Her hair was brown, soft and reached the top of her shoulders, which she quickly tied up into a loose ponytail, leaving a couple of strands flowing on either side of her face.

She wore a red vest over a black tank top, with the Wings of Freedom symbol stitched on the vest's right breast. Her vest was buttoned two buttons from the waist up, and its collar stood. She had a pair of loose, blue jeans and black and white running shoes, as well as a white baseball cap that she put on backwards. The pokéball symbol was portrayed proudly on the front, now facing the back.

"Lookin' good," she chuckled darkly, posing in front of the mirror. Shaking her head in amusement, Ymir moved over to her desk and tapped her login for the PC's user interface. She scanned her email for anything new, then inhaled sharply when she spotted a message from Krista. Her heart stopped for a beat then rebooted as she read the short email.

_To Ymir,_

_Hey! Since you're leaving on your journey today, I was hoping we could meet up and hang out. Just this last time. I'm really gonna miss you, so we should make today extra special. Meet me at our usual spot, okay? See you there!_

_xoxo_

_Krista_

Ymir let out a breath and closed her eyes, picturing soft blonde hair and exotic blue eyes. Was it normal for her to be in love with her best friend? Ymir and Krista have been friends since they were toddlers, meeting at the same park they both loved to play in and becoming inseparable ever since. They were a unique pair, Krista being extremely short and Ymir being super tall. While the latter had dark looks and a dark personality, the former was shining and bright in both appearance and attitude. However, they acted as a balance; Krista would influence Ymir to bring more positivity into her life and Ymir would show Krista how to be aggressive when the need arose.

No one could blame Ymir for falling for her best friend, not when they had been together for years. Krista was beautiful, sweet and innocent; Ymir wanted to protect that at any cost. She was pure, and though Ymir could guiltily admit to wanting to taint her, she would not allow anyone to take away her innocence. The brunette wanted Krista to depend on her for everything.

Krista was none the wiser. Oblivious to her closest friend's love for her, she has interpreted everything Ymir has done for her as favours from a friend or sister. It was heartbreaking and painful to be so close yet so far from everything Ymir has ever desired. She may be seventeen, but the fifteen-year-old blonde was who she truly wanted to be with.

Despite how she felt, and despite what others might say about her, Ymir would never let her feelings get in the way of their friendship.

Orphaned at birth, the brunette has only ever had Krista to be with. Her apartment was generously provided by the residing professor in her hometown, Shiganshina, and she had made a promise to perform field work for the professor when she felt ready to journey, hence leaving the safety of her little village.

The blonde had not been happy when Ymir announced her decision to part on her travels; in fact, the brunette had detected the slightest bit of hurt in her astonished voice at the time. But she had expressed pride in her best friend, and even wistfulness in her desires to explore the Haldron region. Ymir had wanted to ask her to come with her, but had been too worried about what would happen to Krista should they travel together. Rumours swirled and whispered of mysterious dangers appearing as of late...

Ymir sighed and opened her eyes, straightening and looking at the band on her right wrist. It was a black band with an exotic pearl stone sitting on the top. Ymir had asked around as to what the bracelet signified, but the only answer she could gather was that it held a 'Mega Stone', and that it was related to evolution and to Pokémon. Using it on Goomy did nothing, so she kept it simply for aesthetics. Maybe she'd learn of its use on her journey? Perhaps... though Ymir would focus more on finding out who her parents were.

Shaking her head before her mind could delve deeper into those thoughts, Ymir turned and snatched up her PokéNav from her bedside table. She placed it in her vest's pocket and inhaled deeply. Now was the time – her adventure was about to begin.

x

Krista sighed as she stared up at the clouds. She swung back and forth on the swing lightly, only going high enough to make her hair jostle around her. The blonde girl had a morose expression dampening her features, giving her a sombre look that darkened her eyes.

Today was the day her best and only friend was to leave on a journey for an unknown length of time.

There weren't many people who could claim to be friends with Ymir – in fact, she was the only one. Most if not all tended to avoid the tall brunette, since she had a tendency to destroy rather than amend. Only Krista tolerated her sarcastic and arrogant personality, going as far as opposing her when she disagreed with her actions. Despite that, however, they were as close as friends could be, sharing everything between them and making up after every fight or outburst.

Krista's parents did not like Ymir; they appreciated the dedication that Ymir associated with her protection of the blonde, but Mr and Mrs Lenz were not fond of the tall brunette. She had a nasty reputation and was more often than not found causing some kind of trouble in the village. They were overjoyed if not surprised that she would be going away on travels, however that did not stop them from being pained at Krista's obvious hurt and depression.

The blonde sighed once more, perking her ears at a tiny squeak that sounded in front of her. She smiled and patted her lap. The little figure bounded from where it had teleported and snuggled against her.

"Hey, Ralts," Krista greeted softly, stroking its green head. The shy Pokémon simply burrowed further into her trainer in response. Krista stopped swinging and closed her eyes, feeling the faint mental intrusion and accepting it fully.

_'Krista? Are you alright?' _A soft voice echoed in her mind, and the blonde nudged the psychic-type in her arms softly in acknowledgement.

_'I'm fine, Ralts. I'm just sad that Ymir's leaving.'_

_'You should go with her.'_

_'I would but...'_

_'But...?'_

Krista tightened her arms around the Pokémon and lowered her head. _'My parents. I can't... I can't leave them.'_

_'Your parents will be fine. Won't Ymir be lonely if she leaves without you?'_

_'Ymir can make friends–'_

_'You and I both know she is not capable of that.'_

Krista giggled. _'Maybe you're right. But still, I can't just leave.'_

_'Why not? You're old enough and you have a Pokémon with you. Your parents can't force you to stay home.'_

Krista remained silent, then, _'I'll think about it.'_

Before Ralts could reply, the two were suddenly pushed forward and the swing went up, then came back down. Krista let out a surprised shriek before turning and spotting Ymir's wide grin. Her heart jolted a bit in excitement and she could not help the smile that spread across her face at seeing her best friend.

"Hey, Ymir."

"Hey."

The brunette pushed the blonde on the swing every time it came back down to her. Finally, she slowed the pace until the swing came to a standstill, Ymir resting her hands on the rope just above Krista's head. Ralts jumped out of her trainer's grip and hugged Ymir's leg, before teleporting elsewhere to give the two privacy.

Ymir chuckled, going around the swing to sit on the grass and face Krista. "Ralts is as affectionate as ever," she mused.

Krista smiled, but when she noticed the travel outfit and gear it wavered and Ymir caught it. The shorter teen wrung her hands together and could not help but the downturn of her lips, nor could she prevent the quivering that followed. Ymir stared at her for a few minutes, then sighed, looking down at her lap.

"Listen, Krista, I–"

"Ymir," the blonde interrupted, "good luck on your journey, and be careful. I'll be cheering you on!" The blonde plastered a fake smile that made Ymir scoff and roll her eyes.

"Can you stop with the bullshit?" Ymir growled. She stood suddenly and paced in front of Krista. She crossed her arms then tilted her head toward the sky. "I've been thinking–"

"You, thinking?" Krista teased, smiling slightly.

Ymir barked a laugh and mussed up Krista's hair. Krista pouted and quickly fixed it. "Yeah, I can think when I'm not beating up idiots. Anyway, I just thought... okay, if you don't want me to go, just say it, right here, right now. I'll stay with you. I'll tell Mulberry to suck my ass and we can just hang out and go to a regular school or something."

Krista sat in shock at what Ymir proposed. "But, Ymir... you... you need to find out about your parents! And this journey has been your entire dream! How could you possibly give it up for me?"

The brunette said nothing but glanced to the side, a very faint blush on her cheeks. She coughed into her fist then straightened, avoiding Krista's eyes. "I have my reasons."

"Tell me?"

"No."

"Aw," Krista whined, "you always tell me everything."

"Which is why you're a spoiled brat," Ymir chuckled, flicking Krista's forehead.

Krista stuck her tongue out. "Am not."

"Are too." Ymir paused. "No, we're not getting into this, okay? Just tell me: do you want me to stay or not?"

Krista held her breath and shut her eyes tight. Ralts' words echoed in her head as she tried to figure out a decision. This was happening too soon, too fast. She wanted to go back to simpler times when all they had to worry about was what they could play next. Ymir was leaving her for a life of excitement and purpose. Did she want her to stay? Yes. Without a doubt. But should she make her stay? No. The blonde gripped the cloth above her heart tightly, as if trying to force it to make a decision.

"Well?" Ymir pressed, impatient.

"I don't want you to go," Krista murmured softly, "but you need to go. I want you to go, Ymir."

Ymir sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Krista snapped her eyes up and glared at the tall teen. "You _will _go."

"Not if you'll be sad and depressed and shit!" Ymir argued, her gaze burning and accusing.

Krista grit her teeth and crossed her arms. "Ymir, don't worry about me. That's all you've ever done! You have been my shadow for the last twelve years; it's time to _let go_."

"How can I let go when I..." Ymir 's red face paled suddenly and she withdrew, blanking her expression. Krista, sensing the sudden change, stood from the swing and approached her dear friend. Concern weighed down her actions as she attempted to curl her fingers around Ymir's wrist.

"When you what, Ymir?" Krista repeated softly, gazing fondly into her friend's eyes.

Ymir's jaw locked and she ripped her wrist from Krista's grasp, turning away and glaring at the mass of forest beyond the park where they met all those years ago. "Doesn't matter. I'll go."

Krista flinched from Ymir's tone and attempted reconciliation. "Ymir, I–"

"You've made your position pretty clear. I'm leaving for Mulberry's place, and then I'm heading out."

The blonde sighed and lowered her head. It was pointless to say anything to Ymir when she got like this. "I'll miss you."

Ymir started walking to where the Professor's lab was located, then paused, looking back over her shoulder. "I'll miss you, too," she whispered.

Krista watched her friend's back fade into the horizon before collapsing on the ground in heap, sobs wracking her body. _'She's gone,' _she thought. _'What am I supposed to do now?'_

_'Follow her...'_

x

Krista woke sometime in the night, once more going over the horrible last moments she had spent with her dearest friend. It was all her fault; she couldn't let go of her selfish desire to make Ymir stay and had almost made the brunette cancel her trip.

Pulling the sheets off of her body, the blonde stepped away from her bed and looked out the window of her humble home. She gazed into the night, losing her thoughts as the moon pulled them away from her. The gentle glow illuminated her skin and made her seem ethereal, godly. Ymir had always joked that she was a goddess.

Krista smiled fondly and traced the windowsill, closing her eyes as she reaffirmed her decision in her mind. It was time. She could not bear to be without Ymir. Ymir left her, but she was going to snatch her back and stick by her side. After all, who would be there to crawl through the shrubbery if Ymir accidentally dropped her Pokédex somewhere abstract?

The blonde giggled and the moon's reflected light caught her eyes. A full moon. She wondered if Ymir was staring up at that moon right now, thinking of her. She looked at her PokéNav and traced the design. She had wanted to call Ymir several times, but thinking on their goodbye, thought better of it. Ymir was no doubt probably still angry at her, and she didn't want to risk sobbing on the line and ruining the beginning of her friend's trip.

However, she wouldn't need to call her anymore. That is, once she paid Professor Mulberry a special visit. She wondered what the consequences would be to disobey her parents, then shrugged. Maybe she'd save the region or something. That would probably make them think twice.

The thought made her grin wryly and she returned to bed, tucking herself in. Ralts materialized beside her and cuddled against her, content with her trainer's resolve.


	2. First Step

"I'm going out! Bye Mom, Dad," Krista called out, returning to kiss her parents' cheeks before sprinting out the door. She picked up her prepared bag from the backyard and hurried away from the house. She had left a note in her bedroom explaining her actions, since she did not have the courage to face her parents head to head. She knew it was not the proper course of action, but she could not risk her parents detaining her and restricting her freedom. This was more than a desire to be with Ymir; it was a journey of self-discovery and learning.

Convincing Professor Mulberry would be an entirely different situation, however. She did not need a Pokémon from her, but he was definitely someone she needed on her side if things went awry. Not to mention, she'd be more than glad to aid her in her goal to complete the Pokédex in Haldron.

With that thought in mind, she inspected her reflection in the glass before moving in front of the lab, entering once the sliding doors allowed passage. She wore a light, blue jacket with navy trim over a white t-shirt. Her choice of pants consisted of navy track pants and royal blue running shoes. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, much like Ymir's, but over it she had a blue baseball cap with a white pokéball symbol on the front. Her travelling bag was the same model that Ymir used.

As she stepped inside the laboratory she was suddenly overwhelmed by insane amounts of running and paper-throwing. Researchers and scientists all dressed in white lab coats fluttered about, shouting over the noise of machines printing results and running tests. Krista stood, unsure of what to do or who to go to, when a chunky, bespectacled man stopped in front of her and smiled. He extended his hand out and she shook it with a relieved smile.

"Hello! I'm Doctor Steve. I take it you're here to see the Professor?" he greeted, getting straight to the point.

Krista nodded excitedly. "Yes! My name's Krista. I've decided to start a journey of my own."

Steve let go of her hand and grinned. He beckoned her next to him and began walking through the facility. "Excellent! Come with me. Don't mind the others; a Pokémon egg has hatched and we are simply running tests on the energy it emitted. The Professor is convinced that Pokémon have a deep relationship with nature and we are examining anything that will give us any clues..."

As he rambled on and on about the research, Krista took the time to centre her thoughts. All she needed to do was convince Professor Mulberry that she was responsible enough to go on this journey, that she could face any threat that came her way. Maybe if she mentioned her travelling with Ymir, then the Professor would be more considerate? It was worth a try.

"Steve! Oh, Arceus... Doctor Steve!" A researcher came running up to them, puffing and panting as he struggled to catch his breath. Krista watched him with growing interest as he attempted to speak. Steve shook the researcher's shoulders in impatience.

"The... egg... newly hatched... escaped!" he managed to gasp out, collapsing on a chair in exhaustion. Steve paled and turned to Krista, threading his fingers through his hair.

"Oh Arceus, no! The poor thing! It'll easily get lost and will get frightened. We need to retrieve it right away!" Steve declared, slamming his fist into his other palm. He turned to the researcher and began to interrogate him.

Krista fidgeted, then closed her eyes and sent out a thought to her Pokémon. Ralts immediately responded with an affirmative, then teleported in front of her with a wailing Azurill. The blonde knelt and cradled the baby in her arms, lulling him to sleep with a her soft voice and Ralts' help. Immediately, the lab grew quiet and Steve turned to her with an amazed look.

"That... that was incredible! How could you have possibly commanded Ralts to do such a thing?" he enquired, bewildered.

Krista frowned, reaching a hand to massage one of Ralts' pink ears. "I did not command her to do it – I asked her."

"How?!"

The blonde shrugged, nervous, and handed him the baby. He took it from her then passed it off to the researcher, who delicately brought the newborn to its new habitat. Steve grinned and nodded. "The Professor will like you for sure!"

The duo continued walking – Ralts had teleported again to Arceus knows where – and Krista wondered why people were constantly in awe whenever she communicated with her partner. Psychic types were just naturally easier to speak with, since they could enter the mind of an individual and learn their tongue. Maybe the bond she had with Ralts was different? She had no time to ponder it, for they arrived much more quickly than imagined.

"And here we are!" Steve announced proudly, opening a door to reveal an office with a woman hunched over a desk in the centre. At the sound of the door opening, the woman lifted her head and stared at both intruders.

"Steve..." the woman began slowly, "what have I said about knocking?"

The doctor blushed suddenly, then ducked his head. "S-sorry, Professor. We have a new trainer! I suppose I got a bit excited."

The woman laughed, a rich, carefree noise that immediately set Krista at ease. Steve exited the room politely and shut the door behind him. Circling her desk, she leaned in front of it and crossed her arms, smiling gently at the blonde.

"Hello, dear. I'm Professor Mulberry. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Professor Mulberry was absolutely gorgeous. She had a fountain of purple hair that flowed down her back in soft waves. Grey streaks in between indicated her age and a flower was tucked behind her right ear. Her eyes were a sharp green that seemed to capture all the light in the room, making her glow, despite the glasses the obstructed the observer's view of her face.

"Y-yes!" Krista stuttered, walking forward and extending her hand. "My name is Krista, and I would like to go on a Pokémon journey."

"Do you have a Pokémon, Krista?"

"I do, yes."

Suddenly, Ralts materialized in front of her, sitting on her shoulder and giving a small nod. Mulberry laughed, impressed, and approached the blonde to shake her hand.

"Well, then, that saves me a lot of trouble," the Professor giggled, moving around her desk to retrieve a parcel. She placed it on her bureau and turned to regard Krista with a knowing look on her face. "Ymir's friend, yes?"

Krista blushed and nodded. Mulberry laughed once more and opened the parcel to reveal a nifty Pokédex, an updated version of the first generation model with a holographic interface and an input for speech command. She put her hand out for Krista to take the device, but before the blonde could retrieve it, she pulled her hand away and lifted an eyebrow.

"Do your parents know what you are up to, young lady?"

Krista opened her mouth, wanting to lie, then shrunk in shame. She shook her head, fidgeting, but jumped when her head was patted.

"Quite alright. I remember being rebellious in my youth... though the reasons you have are certainly far more noble than mine," the Professor said, a twinkle in her eye. Krista did not understand what she meant, but took it was a good sign, smiling in agreement.

In truth, Mulberry was a huge romantic. She admired tales of love that displayed qualities of loyalty and devotion. She believed that love was not meant to be repressed and controlled by others; the romantic fate of a couple was up to the couple itself. She knew that letting Krista go like this was unwise, and could get into a lot of trouble with her parents, however she was old enough to see the potential in the blonde. Talent like hers, untapped as it was, would flourish in an environment free of scrutiny and restraint. With that thought in mind, the Professor decided to push Krista just a bit more.

"Say, do you have a goal, Krista? I cannot possibly give you this Pokédex if you do not possess a goal of some kind."

A goal...? Krista's goal was to meet up with Ymir and travel with her, but, looking into the Professor's eyes, she knew that would be the wrong answer. A goal...

"I want to enter the Pokémon League!" Krista declared suddenly, her heart filling with confidence. It was perfect. This way, she had a reason to tag along with Ymir, and this would help her and Ralts get stronger.

"I see!" Mulberry hummed, handing her the digital encyclopedia, "an excellent goal! I wish you the best of luck, Krista, and I hope you find what you seek on this journey. Most if not all our desires lie in our souls. Do your best and you will surely understand."

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Krista beamed up at the woman. "I promise to do my best to fill up the Pokédex!"

"I know you will, dear," the older woman chuckled. "Here, let's exchange PokéNav numbers – I may need to ask favours from you or check up on your progress."

"Of course!"

After all was said and done, Krista exited the lab with a breath of relief. Everything was going according to plan. Now, all she had to do was catch up to Ymir. Her hand hovered over the pocket that held her PokéNav, but she wavered and shook her head. No, first, she would get stronger and train, _then _she would look for her friend. There was no way she could have gotten too far, but she needed to be quick if she wanted to catch her.

The blonde sprinted to the entrance of the village and looked back, suddenly feeling a weight settling on her shoulders. She stared at her home one last time, before crossing the threshold onto Route 1. She wondered if Ymir felt the same way as she did, but decided that it didn't matter – this was her journey now, and she had a purpose.

Summoning Ralts to her side, she asked her partner to stay near her. If they were attacked by wild Pokémon in the tall grass, she would need her comrade to battle with her.

She looked behind her one final time, then smiled. "Goodbye, Shiganshina," she whispered. The blonde looked in front and inhaled deeply. "Ymir, I'm coming for you."

She took her first step into the wilderness and shrieked when a shadow passed in front of her. When she noticed it was only a Caterpie, she sighed in relief and relaxed. A giggle sounded in her ear and she pouted at Ralts.

_'Why don't we try to catch it?' _she suggested.

Krista snapped her fingers, grinning. "Great idea!" She patted her pockets and checked her backpack, but could not find any pokéballs. The Professor had not given her any, either. She had probably forgotten.

Sagging, the blonde pouted as she walked by the green bug-type. "Guess we'll have to get to Trost before we can buy anything." She straightened and pointed in front of her determinedly.

"Let's go, Ralts! We can do this!"

_'Krista, I believe the Caterpie is challenging you to a Pokémon battle.'_

"Oh! I'm so sorry – okay, umm, Ralts... what moves do you know?"

_'I know Confusion, Double Team, Teleport and Growl.'_

"Use Confusion!"

Ralts concentrated and sent a burst of psychic energy to Caterpie, doing critical damage. Frightened, the bug-type squeaked and fled. Krista jumped up in happiness.

"Yay! We just won our first battle! Good job, Ralts!"

The psychic type grinned slightly and regarded her trainer with adoration. They would definitely grow strong.

x

Ymir grinned as a short, cold blonde handed her a badge. She took it with great enthusiasm, sauntering out of the gym with heavy swagger, waving halfheartedly behind her at the disgruntled gym leader. It had taken a crap load of strategy and planning, but Ymir had managed to defeat the fighting-type expert to obtain her second badge. And it had been a complete hell with her lazy partner, Goomy.

The brunette opened her case and proudly inserted the badge inside. She hadn't lost a battle yet, and she was hoping to keep it that way. Some annoying blonde asshole had tried to instill some 'wisdom' in her earlier, but all it did was make Ymir roll her eyes and walk faster.

She advanced briskly to the Pokémon Centre and handed Nurse Joy – a happy nurse with pink pigtails, blue eyes and a pink and white nurse uniform – the pokéball containing her only Pokémon. She strained a smile at the annoying nurse's grating kindness. They were all the same in each centre and it creeped her out.

"We hope to see you again!"

"Of course you do, sadistic assholes," Ymir muttered darkly, taking her ball and clipping it to her belt. She turned on her heel and exited the centre, exhaling and stretching to relieve her muscles. Rose was a beautiful town, but it was too boring for Ymir to ever consider settling down. Hell, she didn't know why she ever stayed in Shiganshina...

The thought of Krista invaded her mind and destroyed the brunette's mood. She had done a good job of keeping her love out of her mind for the last couple of hours, concentrating on training Goomy to take on the gym leader's fighting style, but now she was unoccupied. Ymir was most vulnerable to the despair brought on by not being near Krista when she was alone and bored.

Leaving Shiganshina was harder than she ever thought it to be. She loved Krista with everything she had, and leaving was like breaking off a piece of her heart and dropping it there. So many nights Ymir had clutched her PokéNav, hoping for it to ring. She couldn't pull the courage to call the blonde, in fear that by doing so, she would turn back and never leave the damn village ever again.

Ymir summoned Goomy from his pokéball, smirking when he cuddled against her shoe. The dragon slug was extremely lazy and weak, but she'd be damned if she ever let anyone other than her think that. Goomy was known as the weakest dragon-type in existence, however the brunette was determined to disprove that saying. So far, she had done a good job; the two gym leaders before her hadn't stood a chance.

She trained the slug like crazy, making it challenge wild Pokémon, trainers and even doing exercise drills to build its speed, endurance and skill. Before every gym battle she always made sure to grind out plenty of experience to prevent devastating losses. In return, Goomy was given plenty of food and rest in between matches and he absolutely adored his trainer. In fact, he had adored her since their first meeting, several years ago...

"_Ha! Look at that thing! It's so ugly, and it's the weakest dragon-type in the whole world! How pathetic is that?"_

_The rain was heavy and hard as two boys and girls took fun in pointing and laughing at the quivering Goomy. The Pokémon curled in on himself, absolutely still as he took the insults and taunts being flung at him. He could never hope to retaliate, anyway, since all he could manage was a squeak that inspired more terror to be committed against him._

_The slug cried out in shock when he received a kick to his side, followed by several others. He had never been physical hurt before, however this blow was much weaker than what he received to his heart. Cruel words destroyed him far easier than physical attacks ever did._

_Goomy felt each kick ripple into his body, damaging him and making him sob as he further curled in on himself. The rain was a soothing comfort but it did nothing to alleviate the pain, at least for now._

_Suddenly, the kicks stopped. The slug peeked from between his folds and saw that a lone girl, different from the rest, stood along in the rain. She had taken a defensive stance in front of him, protecting him from any further harm._

"_You okay?" she grunted, breathing harshly. The rain soaked her shivering form and Goomy wished he could cover her from the harsh drops that were bliss for him._

_The girl laughed then, shaking her head. "Why the heck am I talking to a Pokémon? Won't even answer me, anyway..." she trailed off. She crouched in front of the slug and petted it, raising an eyebrow at the flinch._

"_Those jerks," she growled in her eight-year-old voice, "I'll kick their butts if they touch you again. Name's Ymir."_

_Ymir stood and made to leave, but Goomy was quick to attach himself to her leg. Due to the rain, she didn't notice he had followed her until she entered her home and closed the door behind her._

_She yelped in surprise and held the slug at arm's length, scowling at the mess in small apartment._

"_Dang it!" she yelled, "I just cleaned the darn place!"_

_Goomy blinked up at her innocently, his derp face strangely endearing to the brunette. Her face softened and she sighed._

"_Look, we're both loners, alright? Why don't we just stick together? I'm sure you'll love Krista!"_

From that day on, she had kept Goomy by her side despite her complaints that he was a messy and lazy partner. She didn't care about his power – she knew that with training he would evolve and become strong – but she did care about his loyalty, and she was thankful for that.

Ymir entered the shabby hotel room she had rented for the night and collapsed on her bed, sleeping and failing to avoid Krista's presence in her dreams.


	3. The Blazing Badge

Trost city was just as Krista expected it to be: loud, busy and _huge_. Just how in the world was she supposed to find the gym in this place?

She had only ever visited Trost with her parents, and even then, she had stayed inside the car while they ran their errands. She didn't know where to go or where to start, so she decided that the first logical step would be to find a Pokémon Centre. From there, she could definitely navigate around the city.

The blonde tried her hardest to locate the familiar red roof, but when half an hour passed without success, she pulled out her PokéNav to bring up the town map. Suddenly, a boy rushed past her on his roller skates and bumped into her, sending the device from her hands flying and into a sewer. She cried out in disbelief and angrily turned her gaze on the boy, but he had already dashed away in between the crowd with a mortified apology over his shoulder.

The new trainer sighed and tried to concentrate on what to do next. So, she just lost her PokéNav and she had no idea where to go. The best thing to do at this point would be to ask for help, but Krista didn't know who to approach. She stood aimlessly for a few minutes, reaching out to Ralts but giving up when the psychic failed to respond – the poor girl was probably exhausted from the wild battles out on Route 1.

Krista moved into the city, weaving through the hustle and bustle of rush hour madness. How there could be a gym in this city was beyond her comprehension. Eventually, she reached a section of the city reserved for the citizens – a quaint little park with a white stone fountain and wooden benches. The blonde sighed for the relief in her legs as she plopped down on the bench, right next to a blonde young man reading a book.

He wore a red and blue checkered sweater vest with beige dress pants. His blonde bowl cut framed his innocent-looking face, blue eyes peeking slightly over the rim of his reading material.

The trainer looked at the cover of the book, scrunching her nose at the title. _Quantum Physics and Possible Applications in Daily Lives. _Suddenly, the young man chuckled and closed the book, turning to her with kind and wise blue eyes. Krista blinked and blushed, twirling her fingers.

"I-I'm deeply sorry for staring, sir," she stammered, blushing even more when he laughed.

"Sir? C'mon, I'm probably your age," he chuckled.

Krista gaped. "But, what you're reading–"

"-is perfectly suitable in my profession. Hi, my name's Armin, and you are?" the blonde interrupted, extending his hand out.

Krista shook it, awed. "Krista. I just started my Pokémon journey this morning!" The blonde grinned proudly as she tucked both fists in front of her chest in a double pump.

"Oh, wow! That brings me back to when I started my Pokémon journey," Armin sighed, leaning back and tilting his head to the sky.

"How was it?"

Armin smiled. "It was fun, especially because I had friends who came with me. Actually, my best friend is the gym leader in this city! You should go see him if you plan on taking on the Pokémon League."

"Could you show me the way? I'm uh... I have no idea where I'm going and I lost my PokéNav," Krista explained timidly, cringing as she remembered her long-gone communication device. She would need to telephone the Professor as well as her parents to let them know at the nearest Pokémon Centre. She was definitely not looking forward to either of those confrontations.

"That's horrible," Armin said softly, "here, I'll bring you to the Pokémon Centre so you can phone your family and let them know, and then I'll personally escort you to the gym. How's that sound?"

"Thank you so much!" Krista thanked, clapping her hands together and bowing her head. "I greatly appreciate your kindness."

"Now, now," the blonde boy laughed, getting up, "it's just standard kindness between strangers. It's no problem. Follow me."

The girl stood and stayed close to Armin. The two exited the park and turned around several corners, crossed many streets and finally reached the familiar red roof that had Krista smiling. Armin escorted her inside and pointed to the vid-screen callers in the corner of the centre.

"You can make a call from there. First, though, make sure to heal your Pokémon; they must be absolutely exhausted," he advised, smiling at the concern in Krista's eyes.

"Of course! I'll do so right away. Thank you very much, Armin!" Krista bowed in kindness and jogged to Nurse Joy's reception desk, politely asking for a check-up. The nurse complied chirpily, placing the pokéball into the healing machine. Krista waited for the tinkling music to finish its course, then accepted Ralts back from the kind nurse. She thanked her then made her way to the communication PCs in the corner.

Armin stood next to her, out of sight but still there to supervise her. Krista thought about asking him to leave for privacy, but decided that he could help her out. She turned to him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Armin, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you stay here while I speak to my parents? And maybe reassure them that I'm doing alright? I left without telling them and they're probably seriously worried."

The boy sighed. "Well, Krista, I can't take that responsibility from you. It's your decision and you have to deal with the consequences. However, I can tell them that you're doing okay so far, but that's it."

"I understand. Thank you."

With that, Krista pressed a button, inputted her login, then dialled her parents' number. She waited for the dial tone, feeling her heart pounding uncomfortably in her chest. She was feeling incredibly nervous about confronting her parents and hoped they wouldn't overreact too badly.

"Krista?"

Seeing her mother's face on screen, looking absolutely restless, tired and old, broke the blonde's heart. She swallowed nervously and smiled shakily. "Hey, Mom."

"Oh, Arceus," her mother breathed, "it's you. Lod! Come here, quickly! It's Krista!"

Immediately, her vision was filled with her father's worried features, gazing at her in immense relief and concern. Her heart shattered to pieces.

"Krista!" he cried, eyes filled with tears, "you're okay! When we saw that note, we assumed the worst, but the Professor explained everything to us and we... Arceus, Krista, you had us so worried! If you wanted to go on a journey you should have just said so!"

"So, you're not mad?"

"We are absolutely furious, honey," her mother snapped, butting in beside her father, "and you are grounded when you return home." Her voice softened, eyes impossibly compassionate. "Take care of yourself. And tell that Ymir she's in serious trouble when she gets back. The nerve of her, leaving my daughter all alone!"

Her father chuckled. "That's your mother for you." His expression became solemn and he sighed. "We miss you, Krista, but we understand. We just hoped we'd get to coddle you a bit more before you went off on your journey. I don't blame you for doing it this way, but it was quite the scare when we couldn't reach you on your PokéNav..."

"About that!" Krista laughed, scratching the back of her neck and smiling shakily, "I sorta, well, that is to say... I lost it."

"Oh dear," her mother sighed, shaking her head fondly.

Her father rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I could get you a new one, but it would take a while to retrieve all of your info and transfer it..."

Suddenly, Armin butt in to the front of the camera, standing beside Krista. "Excuse me, sir, my name is Armin. I recently met Krista and led her here – I could easily find a replacement for your daughter's PokéNav and handle all the transfers myself. With your permission, of course."

Her parents simultaneously lifted their eyebrows. Krista waved her hands in front of her face, blushing. "It's not like that, promise! I was lost and I met him at the park. You can trust Armin, he's a nice guy."

"Very well," Lod relented, sighing. "But I do expect the bill to be sent to my address, understand?"

"Oh, no, sir – it's free of charge. Think of it as a warm gift for Krista's Pokémon journey," Armin countered charmingly.

"Adamant, aren't you?" Lod chuckled, nodding, "alright, I'll leave you to do it, then. Thank you." He turned to Krista. "You better take good care of your things, understand? I don't want another incident like this to repeat itself. Goodbye, Krista, and remember to check in every once in a while." His eyes softened. "We miss and love you."

"I miss and love you, too," Krista sniffled, rubbing her eyes ferociously.

"That's our little girl," her mother cooed, smiling gently. "Take care, sweetheart."

"Bye." Krista whispered, ending the transmission. She turned to Armin and saw him smirking. "What?"

"That was a lot more smooth than anticipated, huh?"

"I suppose." Krista smiled. "Now one more call before we head off to the gym."

"Go for it."

Krista dialled the Professor's number and waited. When the familiar purple-haired woman answered the call, she didn't expect the panicked expression on her face.

"Krista? Oh thank goodness, you're alright! I tried reaching you on your PokéNav two hours ago, and when no one picked up I became very worried. Have you called your parents yet?"

"I did, yes, and they took the whole thing very well. Also, I lost my PokéNav but I'll hopefully be getting a new one soon."

"Oh, that is both good and bad," she laughed, "I suppose you are in Trost, preparing for your first gym battle?"

"Yes! Someone will be taking me there. His name is Armin."

"Armin?"

The blonde boy stepped into view, smiling shyly. "Hello, Professor Mulberry. Do you recognize me?"

"Oh, hello! Yes, I do – I have read your dissertation on the interactions of electric-type Pokémon with the weather several times for my research."

"Oh my," Armin coughed, blushing, "that's quite the compliment coming from you, Professor."

"Please, it's nothing," she dismissed, waving her hand. She grinned proudly at Krista. "So, any progress on your Pokédex?"

"Pokédex?" Armin asked, curious. He tilted his head when Krista pulled out the little gadget.

"Yes, I have! Would you like to see?" Krista beamed.

"Insert it into the slot just below the screen. The computer will analyze the data and send it to me... yes, just like that! Thank you, my dear... wow, this is impressive! Nearly fifteen different species recorded already. Though you have not managed to capture any..."

"I don't have any pokéballs," Krista admitted in embarrassment. Mulberry groaned, rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry, dear, I must have forgotten to give you the ones I have prepared for new trainers. I was simply so excited for your journey and–"

"No worries, Professor," Krista reassured, "I'll purchase some pokéballs and catch something for you."

"Thank you, Krista. And do take care, yes? Be careful – light is never without its shadow. You too, Armin, take care."

The new trainer ended the call and put her hands to her hips. "Shall we head to the gym?"

Armin shook his head. "No, first, we purchase some materials. There's a shop on the other side of the centre. Why don't you go replenish your supplies while I take care of your PokéNav issues?"

The blonde nodded. "Okay, Armin. And thank you very much for all your help." She turned and headed to where Armin pointed. The blonde boy sighed and smiled in exasperation, recalling his memories of travelling and exploring.

"The pleasure is all mine, Krista," he murmured, "I just hope you can make it as far as you need to – I'm looking forward to observing your progress."

x

The Trost gym wasn't as big as she thought it'd be. In fact, it wasn't that big at all – it looked like the entrance to a museum with its towering marble pillars and stone stairway. Krista followed Armin past the heavy double doors, gaping at the interior.

There were stones placed atop a fiery red floorboard that seemed to glow under the dim light. Armin crossed his arms as Krista looked around. There were chains hanging from the ceiling, as though they could be used to grapple and swing. On either end of the field was a white rectangle meant for the trainers to stand from.

"Welcome!" a voice echoed. "My name is Eren, and I am the leading expert on fire types in the Haldron region. Are you here to challenge me?"

Armin chuckled. "Eren, stop that. You and I both know this is simply disturbing."

Silence, then, "Armin? Damn, hey man! Yeah, you're right. I don't even know why the hell I do this." A boy dropped down from the ceiling in front of Krista, startling her. He had a sleeveless red shirt with orange trim and black gym shorts. His hair was a messy mop of brown and his eyes glinted green. Behind him, a Chimchar swung merrily on the chains, confirming Krista's theories. _'Ah, so he has an advantage here...'_

_'Quite the challenge, hm, Krista?'_

_'Yes. Are you ready, Ralts?'_

_'Always, dear friend.'_

"So you must be my challenger!" Eren said, looking Krista up and down. "Someone came by a few days ago and completely destroyed me with a Goomy. Can you believe that? A _Goomy_." Eren grimaced and laughed lightly, missing Krista's shocked expression.

"Ymir's been here already?" she muttered. Shaking it off, she introduced herself. "I'm Krista. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Eren replied, grinning.

Armin frowned. "You know Eren's recent challenger?" he questioned.

"Yes! Yes, I do. She's my best friend. She got to start her journey earlier than me, which is why she's apparently so far ahead."

"I'm guessing you want to catch up with her, then?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get started!" Eren interrupted, grinning and clapping his hands. Immediately, the fire floorboards sparkled and bubbled. The boy jumped across the battlefield, stone to stone, until he reached the other end. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, Armin, mind reffing this one? The guy I hired is on his lunch break."

"No problem, Eren." The blonde boy crossed a bridge on the other side of the room and stood at the edge of the field, directly in the middle.

Krista took her spot in the white rectangle and waited for the rules to be announced. She had watched so many of these battles on the television with Ymir, she knew the whole process by heart. Armin picked up two flags from the referee's stand and cleared his throat.

"Krista has challenged Gym Leader Eren to a battle. This will be a one on one match with no substitutions permitted for the gym leader. Challenger will receive a badge upon victory, while Eren will receive a financial compensation if the challenger loses. First side with all Pokémon unable to battle will have lost the match." He swung the flags down. "Begin!"

Eren grinned and pointed forward. "Alright, Chimchar! Let's burn it up!" The fire monkey swung from the chains and landed on one of the stone pieces.

Krista nodded to herself and swallowed nervously. "Ralts, I believe in you!" she called, sending out Ralts' pokéball. The Pokémon landed on one of the stones as well, confident and ready.

Tucking the ball into her pocket, she waited. Eventually, her patience was rewarded – Eren took the first move. "Chimchar, get close and use Scratch!" The chimp obeyed and sped across the field, leaping from stone to stone and pulling his arm back for a direct hit.

_'Wait for it...'_

Krista swiped her arm horizontally. "Ralts, Teleport behind Chimchar and use Confusion!"

Just as Chimchar landed his blow, Ralts disappeared and the fire chimp hit the stone. Before he could react, she appeared behind him and blasted him with a point-blank psychic blast. The impact sent Chimchar across the field and crashing into the stone wall. Eren grunted and waited for his Pokémon to get up.

"Nice move," he complimented. Armin seemed equally impressed as well.

"Thank you." Krista blushed. "Your Chimchar is incredible; I've never seen a Pokémon move that fast before."

"Ha, yeah, Chimmy's the best!" Eren declared. He took an offensive stance and grinned, fire in his eyes. "Chimchar, yeah, let's go – Leer."

The Pokémon shook off the rubble from his head and leaped into the air, landing close but not too far from Ralts and leering directly at her. Ralts was caught off-guard and stepped back, placing her foot onto the red hot floorboard. Crying out in pain, the psychic Pokémon teleported to a safer area and nursed her foot.

"I'd watch out for those floor plates if I were you," Eren commented, smirking, "fire-types are immune, but others? Not so much."

Krista narrowed her eyes. "Hmm... Ralts, Double Team!" Immediately, an array of copies of the Pokémon appeared on each stone. Before they could overtake the fire chimp, Chimchar jumped and grabbed one of the chains with his feet, swinging slightly.

"Perfect..."

Eren frowned. "I don't know what you're planning Krista, but it won't work! Chimchar, Ember and take out all those clones."

The Pokémon obeyed, firing small fire pellets from his mouth and eliminating whatever they touched.

Krista acted quickly. "Ralts, move your clones around. Dodge them as much as you can."

Ralts obeyed, and all the clones began teleporting across the room. They gave Chimchar a hard time by avoiding his Ember, frustrating both the chimp and the trainer. Eren grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Chimchar, power it up! More Ember! Swing around!" he yelled. Chimchar cried out in excitement and swung from chain to chain, spitting fire pellets as it went. Krista wiped the sweat from her brow and discarded her bag and jacket on the side. The temperature rose the longer the fire field was active.

A few Ralts clones slipped and landed in the fire, while others were wiped out by Chimchar, however it was of no concern to Krista; Chimchar was exhausted. The blonde displayed a very Ymir-like smirk.

"Okay, Ralts – Teleport, then use Growl!" she ordered. The psychic-type nodded and twirled as it vanished and reappeared in front of the fire chimp. Releasing a dark growl, the monkey grew frightened and dropped from the chain, cowering on the stone it landed on.

Eren paled. "Chimchar, c'mon buddy, use Scratch!" No response. "Damn it!"

Krista pointed at Chimchar. "Ralts, Confusion, pack the power!"

The psychic blast was all it took for the chimp to collapse in a heap, knocked out. Armin raised his flag toward Krista as Eren returned the Pokémon to his ball. "You did good, friend. I'm proud of you."

"Chimchar is unable to battle. Gym Leader Eren no longer has any usable Pokémon. Victory goes to the challenger!"

Krista jumped in joy and hugged her starter to her chest, laughing merrily. She picked up her things and met Eren and Armin at the entrance of the gym. Her huge grin intensified when Eren fished in his pockets for her badge, handing it to her after locating it.

"Good job, Krista," Armin congratulated, smiling widely.

"Congratulations, Krista!" Eren said, grinning, "you just won the Blazing Badge!"

"Wow..." Krista admired the ball of fire that resembled a meteor before tucking it away in her pocket. Eren sputtered and pulled the badge from her pocket.

"You can't just put them wherever!" he cried, "you need a case! Do you have one?"

"Erm... no, I don't," Krista replied, tilting her head in confusion. Eren sighed and jogged over to a little desk at the end of the hall before returning with a metal case.

"Here, keep it. You'll need it if you plan on challenging the Pokémon League."

"Thank you!"

"No problem! Just make sure to whoop Annie's ass, yeah?"

"Annie?"

"Oh, she's the gym leader in the next town – Rose. She's a professional with Fighting types. But with your Ralts, you could totally kick her ass, right, Armin?"

Armin nodded. "Precisely." At Krista's confusion, he elaborated, "Fighting types are weak to Psychic and Fairy types. Seeing as how your Ralts is dual-typed, it should be easy to beat her, in theory. You should study the type chart before your next League battle."

"Of course, thank you. So the next gym is in Rose town?"

"Yep!"

"Then that's where I'll be heading! Right after I visit the Pokémon Centre, of course," Krista announced sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Would you like an escort?" Armin asked wryly.

"No, thank you, Armin," she giggled, "the new PokéNav you got me will work fine."

The blonde girl turned to the defeated gym leader. "Thank you for the match, Eren. I had a great time, and I'm sure Ralts and Chimchar did as well."

"It was nice battling with you, Krista," Eren exclaimed grinning, "but do come back for a rematch, yeah? I have a much stronger team that will be willing to take you on at your full strength."

"You mean Chimchar isn't your only Pokémon?"

"Nah, I only use him for beginners, like you. Trust me, he's tough, but not as tough as my ultimate team."

"Then I look forward to our rematch Eren. Goodbye, and take care!"

"See ya!"

The two exchanged PokéNav numbers, and then Krista departed from the facility. Armin stayed behind, claiming he had business to take care of in the gym, and so Krista was once again alone. She had made sure to register Armin on her PokéNav, of course, just in case.

Krista looked at her new badge with a grin, letting Ralts see from over her shoulder. "One down, seven to go!" she declared, closing the case and tucking it into her bag.

As she made her way to the Pokémon Centre, she thought of Ymir and hoped she was alright, wherever she was.

x

"Goddamn tall grass, goddamn hidden villages, goddamn wild Pokémon, goddamn TRAINERS!" Ymir roared, scaring off the trainer who had noticed her. She breathed heavily, eyes bloodshot, and stalked forward, reaching the threshold that allowed passage into Maria village.

"Fuckin' FINALLY!"


	4. Team Colossus

Route 2 was a pleasant route. Not too many patches of tall grass and mostly flat plains combined with a gentle breeze that fluttered Krista's loose hair strands around her face. She had a bright grin on her face, holding up her shiny new badge against the sunlight.

Her first day and she already managed to get a badge! Surely a good sign, she hoped, replacing the badge in her metal case. Ymir would be impressed with her progress. Krista's mood dimmed and she sighed, ghosting her hand over her PokéNav. She had yet to call her, and decided that she wouldn't. It would be far more gratifying to surprise her in person, especially since Ymir had a tendency to constantly one-up her. The brunette took great pleasure in frightening or startling her and it was time to return the favour. Krista grinned and nodded to herself, sticking to her decision. It would be fun to turn the tables for once.

The blonde entered the patch of tall grass when she saw no other alternative – she had taken to avoiding wild Pokémon entirely to conserve Ralts' energy.

"Hey!"

Krista jumped and turned around, seeing a trainer march up to her with a grin. "Me?"

"Yeah, you! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! You can't refuse!" the trainer announced, sending out a pokéball containing a Weedle. "Go, Weedle!"

Krista blinked and glanced over at Ralts on her shoulder, who shrugged. The blonde sighed and nodded. "Ralts, let's do our best!"

"Weedle, Poison Sting!"

"Dodge!"

Ralts teleported away from the onslaught of purple needles and appeared next to Weedle. Before Krista could send out a command, the trainer smirked.

"Alright, String Shot, and cover the little guy up good, Weedle!"

"She's a girl!" Krista fumed, angrily watching as her partner was swallowed up by the web. "Confusion!"

Ralts obeyed, the blast exploding through the fragile threads and shattering the hold. Weedle was too close to dodge and took minor damage to its head. Due to type effectiveness, the psychic move was enough to make the dual bug and poison Pokémon flinch.

"Damn!" the trainer cursed, clenching his fists. "Okay, Weedle, let's go! Bug Bite!"

Weedle shook off its pain and burst forward, opening its mouth and giving an acid-filled bite directly to Ralts' body. The little Pokémon cried out in horror and tried to shake off the bug to no avail. She began to panic, but quickly calmed when Krista's voice filtered in her mind.

_'Ralts, be calm. Just stay still. I have an idea. Trust me.'_

_'Always.'_

Krista smiled and it took the trainer off-guard; he thought he'd won for sure from how much damage Ralts had taken. "Ralts, point-blank Confusion. Everything you've got!"

The trainer's eyes widened. "Weedle, get out of there! Shit!"

It was too late, before Weedle could remove its jaw from around Ralts, the psychic had already launched a powerful Confusion that threw the bug Pokémon back against its trainer, knocked out and throwing its trainer to the ground.

"I think this match is over."

Krista turned to the new voice and was surprised to see a blonde leaning nonchalantly against a tree, regarding her coolly. The stranger wore a green cloak over black pants and a blue cotton shirt, and had short blonde hair. She seemed to exude an aura of power and control, and it made Krista shrink slightly. However, she wouldn't let herself be intimidated by this person.

"Who are you?" she demanded, running to her Ralts and cradling her to her chest. The Pokémon fell asleep in seconds, exhausted from the battle. The worried trainer rummaged in her bag for a potion but stopped when the stranger knelt in front of her and applied her own medicine to the injured psychic Pokémon. Krista did nothing but watch, silently impressed.

"My name is Nanaba. I'm a trainer, just like you," the woman introduced herself, smiling gently. Once Ralts was patched up, she stood to help the other trainer, but noticed he had run away. She scowled. "Coward. He ran without paying your prize money."

"Prize money?" Krista asked, tilting her head. She spotted the Wings of Freedom on the back of the cloak and her eyes widened.

Nanaba nodded. "Yes. If you win a battle, you receive a monetary reward from the challenger. He ran without paying you. He has no honour." She sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. It can't be helped. Are you on your way to Rose?"

"Yes," Krisa answered, returning Ralts to her pokéball and standing. "It's past the Forest of Giant Trees, right?"

"Indeed."

The thought occurred to Krista to ask for directions, but she decided she was finished depending on others for guidance. "I'll be heading off, then." Krista inclined her head politely. "Thank you for your help. Oh and, my name is Krista!"

Nanaba crossed her arms and nodded. "It was no problem, Krista."

Krista bowed and turned to leave, but stopped. She blushed and twirled her fingers around, then exhaled softly. "Nanaba? Could I ask where your hometown is?"

Nanaba raised an eyebrow but complied. "Shiganshina."

"I see." Krista grinned and waved. "Goodbye, and take care!"

The little blonde continued on her path and Nanaba simply smiled. "We'll be meeting each other again very soon, don't worry." With that said, the mysterious trainer turned and vanished between the trees, silently following Krista.

x

"Wow, a Spearow..."

Krista's mouth dropped in amazement as she watched the bird Pokémon peck at the grass. She crouched in the patch of tall grass and peeked between the blades of green to observe the creature feed on the remains of a Pecha berry. She pulled her Pokédex out and added the avian's data to her records. The device's voice immediately burst through the speakers, startling the bird and forcing it to twist its head and stare at Krista's location. The blonde yelped as she was viciously pecked on her head and quickly stood to run away from Spearow, Pokédex clutched in her hand.

"Stop! Stop! I'm sorry, just please, stop!" Krista cried, waving her arms around as she ran in circles. The bird Pokémon simply screamed in response and continued its relentless torture. Ralts was exhausted from her previous battle, so it was up to Krista to mend the situation.

With tears in her eyes, Krista rummaged in her bag and pulled out two Oran berries, throwing them away from her and distracting the Spearow. The bait worked and the Flying-type left the blonde alone to peck at its food. The novice trainer sniffled and rubbed her sore head. She frowned and pulled out a pokéball, clicking the button to expand it.

"I'm going to catch you," she muttered. Vaguely, she remembered advice from Ymir that warned her to weaken a Pokémon's health before capturing it, but she shook her head angrily. She threw the ball at the Spearow and the Pokémon was zapped inside. It shook once, twice, then broke as the Flying-type exploded in rage.

Krista paled as it began to release shrill calls, undoubtedly requesting aid to deal with her. Within seconds flapping could be heard as well as shrieks answering the Spearow's own noises.

"Oh Arceus..." Krista turned on her heel and exited the tall grass, sprinting as fast as she could away from the road and into the light shrubbery to hide from the flock of angry Spearows. The birds flew past her, not noticing her as she pressed herself to the grass and covered herself in leaves. When the coast became clear, she exited and sighed in relief, unaware that a pair of eyes had been watching her the whole time.

x

"Well, I think this is it."

Route 2 ended at the entrance of a forest. A wooden sign in front and to the side read, "Forest of Giant Trees" in barely legible scripture. Behind it, an opening could be seen from an arch made from two trees bent inwards and to the side. The entirety of the tree population consisted of pine trees, strangely enough. Indeed, the area lived up to its namesake – the trees extended upwards in a magnificent stretch, scraping the sky with claws of green. Their ages seemed to extend past thousands of years. Beyond the entrance, shadows crawled and darkness walked hand in hand with uncertainty. Krista held back her fear and swallowed nervously.

"A-alright! Let's do this!" she declared loudly, if only to reassure herself. With careful steps, Krista entered the forest and shivered as a breeze rocked her to her core. Route 2 had been pleasant; the forest was downright ominous.

It had been a while since Ralts had finished her battle, so Krista let her out, if only to ease her own discomfort at being alone in a terrifying and dark forest. The Pokémon yawned and smiled up at her trainer, vanishing and reappearing on her shoulder. _'Scared?'_

_'Yep.'_

Ralts giggled and leaned against the blonde's head. She said nothing more and kept an eye on the surrounding wilderness. Krista concentrated on the scattered motes of light peeking between the trees to stay on the visible path. Suddenly, she stilled, holding her breath. Ralts looked at her in confusion and sent a concerned thought.

"You can't feel it?" the trainer replied softly, exhaling. "Look, be still."

A faint rumbling could be felt from beneath Krista's feet. Soon, the rumbling was accompanied by a soft thunder echoing from a distance. The blonde trembled but Ralts' encouragement allowed her to move again, keeping her steps light as though the slightest noise could garner the attention of the bizarre tremors.

Eventually, the trail ended and tall grass stretched into the forest. Krista sighed and sagged, not wanting a repeat of what happened with the Spearow. However, she put on a determined face and braved the obstacle, treading through the grass and trying to keep the rustles to a quiet minimum. The tremors could still be felt, however, and the deeper she went into the wilderness, the more powerful they became, soft thunder evolving to a booming clap.

"Trainer in the grass! Yes, you! Pokémon battle, now!"

"Now?!"

"Go, Zigzagoon!"

Krista fumbled as she stuttered for Ralts to take position. She watched the plain-looking female trainer advance. The stranger smirked and confidently ordered the Normal-type to use Tackle.

"Dodge, Ralts! Then retaliate with Confusion!"

Ralts obeyed and vanished with a twirl, reappearing behind Zigzagoon to release an outward psychic flash. However, the stranger was quick to adjust.

"Don't let it hit you! Dodge it with a zigzag pattern," she commanded.

Krista watched in amazement as the Pokémon evaded Ralts' attack with its unique gait. She snapped out of her awe and frowned as she tried to think of a counter. "Ralts, use Growl!"

"Tail Whip!"

The cuteness of the Zigzagoon's attack caught Ralts off-guard, causing the Psychic-type to disobey its trainer and not follow through with her move. Krista began to sweat in nervousness – this wasn't looking good for her at all.

"Tackle, let's go!"

"Dodge!"

Ralts took the blow straight on, taking critical damage and slamming against a tree. She slid down the bark with a cry of pain that tore through Krista's heart. This was why they needed to get stronger; this was why they needed to train before reaching Ymir. What use was she to her best friend if she couldn't hold her own in a battle? With that thought, Krista's soul flared and her eyes burned with a new strength.

"Ralts, pull yourself together. Use Double Team and spread out in a circle," Krista ordered. The Psychic-type immediately went to action, sensing her partner's determination shine through their bond and igniting her own resolve.

"Two can play it that way – Zigzagoon, Double Team! Don't let Ralts overtake you!" the trainer hurriedly yelled, panicking as she noticed the change in Krista. She had thought this would a simple and clean match, thinking the blonde to be fragile and weak-minded. She had been severely wrong in that assumption.

It was too late for the Normal-type. Ralts quickly surrounded the Pokémon and shifted constantly between her clones, confusing the opposition. Zigzagoon's clones were rapidly discarded as the Pokémon lost its concentration and shivered in fear.

"Alright – disperse then Confusion!" Krista yelled, punching the air with her fist. "Give it everything you've got!"

Before the stranger could blurt out a command, all the clones disappeared and Ralts rushed forward with a blast of energy, hitting a critical against the brown and white creature and knocking it out instantly. The Psychic-type landed and panted heavily, immensely pleased with her win. She turned to her trainer and was suddenly swept into a hug.

"Are you alright, Ralts? That blow back there looked like it hurt a lot," Krista murmured, cradling her beloved partner. Ralts snuggled against the blonde and nodded. She hissed slightly at the sting of the Potion healing her wounds, then sighed in relief when the warmth spread through her little body and relaxed her fully. She looked up at her trainer and smiled in reassurance.

_'I'm fine – go and collect your reward.'_

Krista grinned and approached the defeated trainer, extending a hand out to display courtesy. The girl had already pulled out her PokéNav and transferred the prize money to Krista's via wireless connection. She turned briskly on her heel and walked away, not even sparing the blonde another glance. The short teen's smile dimmed and she sighed sadly, turning and continuing down the path that emitted the most light.

So far, every trainer she had challenged outside of Trost had been unkind towards her. She didn't know if it was the sting of losing or if maybe their personalities were rotten to the core, but it hurt to be treated this way. The outside world wasn't as good and kind as she thought; people who looked fragile, like her, were often taken advantage of and discarded afterwards.

Ralts patted her trainer's cheek to gain her attention and smiled softly in consolation. Krista giggled and perked up, thinking of her win. It wouldn't do to retain a negative attitude in this atmosphere, especially since the loud noises had upped in volume and frequency.

Eventually, they reached a clearing that looked like it had been drilled, dug and bulldozed into. Clumps of earth filled the duo's vision as the ground was upturned. It seemed like the perpetrators had stayed for a while before realizing that what they were looking for wasn't here. Instead of returning the land to what it was, they violated it and left it for dead.

Krista frowned and shook her head in disapproval. Inside her heart she knew that whatever was here would be a danger, so she vowed to keep quiet and get out of the forest as quick as she could. If push came to shove, however, she would fight and seek out who was responsible.

The blonde jumped to any patches of grass that remained and made her way across the clearing by leaping. Ralts decided to teleport to the other side instead. When she reached the end, she found that there was yet another tunnel of green darkness to advance through and tried her hardest to brave her way through. Ralts jumped to her shoulder and sent her encouraging thoughts, renewing her confidence. The grass rustled as she pushed it away from her body and waded along.

Suddenly, a cry caught her attention and she jumped back to see Rattata glaring at her weakly. Ralts used a Growl at her trainer's command and it sent the purple Pokémon away with its tail between its legs. This shocked Krista; Ralts had gotten so much stronger than before, since it could now frighten opponents into fleeing.

Grinning proudly, the blonde continued and stopped once the grass faded to a normal route. Up ahead, there was a duo of oddly dressed people talking in low tones, shovels on their shoulders. They wore dark red shirts with white trimming, a 'C' standing proudly on the front. Their faces were covered by a bandanna that kept the nose and up visible, but hid the mouth and chin behind a malicious smile surrounded by the red of human muscles. Their pants were casual black slacks tucked into muddy boots; there was no question as to who they were.

Krista had only ever heard rumours of the underground groups operating in Haldron. She thought it to be a bunch of hot air meant to scare the citizens into obeying the politicians. There was no way Team Colossus could exist. Well, Ymir had said so, anyway, and she wasn't wrong in her assumption since there was hardly any proof of these famed organizations' existence.

Yes, there was Team Rocket, and Team Neo Rocket, Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, Flare... okay, so maybe there could be a possibility that a secret, evil organization lurked in Haldron, but it wasn't as though they had done anything horrible... yet. And besides, how could Krista expect to take on two adults with just her Ralts? They would decimate her.

_'No, they wouldn't,' _Ralts reassured her confidently, _'we're much stronger now, aren't we?'_

_'We are.'_

Krista nodded and, making a decision, marched up to the couple. She cleared her throat and waited for them to look at her before straightening her spine and glaring.

"Are you guys responsible for the mess back there?" she growled, trying to inject as much venom as possible into her voice.

The man and woman looked at each other and started to laugh. "Yeah, and?" the woman smirked. "Whatcha gonna do about it? Cry?"

"Or piss yourself?" the man added, chuckling.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop. You're disturbing the wilderness and causing trouble for them! The noise is frightening the Pokémon and your activities are disrupting the fragile balance of nature..." she trailed off when they erupted into maniacal laughter.

Furious at being ignored, Krista spotted a machine used for drilling and ordered Ralts to destroy it. The Pokémon obeyed, albeit reluctantly, and sent a Confusion to shatter the device to pieces. Immediately, the laughter ceased and the adults scowled and snarled in fury.

"Hey, Jack, you hungry?"

"Hell yeah, I am. Time for us titan grunts to have a little snack..."

The two Titans sent out each a Zubat and a Bidoof. Ralts stood in front of her trainer protectively but inside she knew that these were odds they had never faced before. Krista grit her teeth and frowned, getting into an offensive position and calling out an attack.

"Ralts, Teleport and Confusion on Zubat!" Krista had studied her type charts and knew by memory that Poison was weak to Psychic. If she could take out one of them then she had a better chance at winning.

"Heh, not so fast. Zubat, use Confuse Ray!"

"Ralts don't let it hit you!"

The psychic managed to evade the beam at the last second but failed to deliver a blow, leaving it vulnerable for the powerful Rollout from Bidoof that sent it tumbling to the ground. Krista gasped in shock and nearly ran to her but the Zubat's hissing kept her rooted to her spot. Bidoof broke from its Rollout to growl menacingly at Ralts.

"Zubat, follow up with Leech Life!" the woman ordered.

"Ralts get out of there!"

A bead of sweat ran down the side of her head as she watched Ralts struggle to stand, panting from exertion. The Pokémon nodded reassuringly and used Teleport to evade Zubat's attack. She sent a thought to Krista and the blonde hummed in affirmation.

"Use Lucky Chant, then Confusion! Go!"

Confused, the Titans had no idea which Pokémon Ralts would go for as it had yet to reappear, then suddenly the air behind Bidoof rippled as Ralts let out a soothing song. Lucky Chant would protect Ralts from any critical damage attacks, thus ensuring her survival as she went in for the kill.

"Defense Curl, Bidoof!"

Bidoof took the Confusion to its protected side and skidded across the ground to land right under Zubat. The Normal-type stood shakily onto its legs and winced at its trainer's barks and growls to suck it up. This made Krista frown heavily and clench her fists tightly in anger. No one deserved to be treated that way.

"Zubat, use Poison Sting!" the female trainer commanded.

"Bidoof, use Rollout!" the male trainer roared.

Krista's heart leaped to her throat, a Teleport on her lips as she watched Ralts drop to one leg in exhaustion.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump."

A dual, overlapping jet of water exploded from behind Ralts and slammed into both Pokémon, sending them crashing against trees and knocking them out simultaneously. Shocked, the Titans turned to see Nanaba emerge from the shrubbery alongside her Empoleon, its golden crown glinting in the tiny spot of sun. Frightened, the Titans scampered off, retrieving their Pokémon and fleeing with empty threats on their tongues.

Krista ran to Ralts and collapsed to her knees beside her, cradling her to her chest. She had a feeling of déjà-vu and stopped Nanaba from treating her Pokémon. The novice trainer pulled a Potion from her backpack and sprayed Ralts with it. Her worried expression melted to warmth as the Psychic-type smiled sleepily.

"You did good, Ralts. Take a nice, long rest," Krista murmured, returning Ralts back to her pokéball. She stood and bowed to Nanaba. "I can't seem to stop thanking everyone I meet," she joked, straightening.

Nanaba chuckled and patted Empoleon proudly. "You should thank this big guy right here. It was his attack that saved you."

"Thank you... uh..." Krista brought out her Pokédex and listened to the entry before closing it with a smile. "Empoleon."

The mysterious blonde's eyes widened. "Was that a Pokédex?"

Krista raised an eyebrow but nodded "Yes, Professor Mulberry gave it to me. Why do you want to know?"

Nanaba remained silent and turned away slightly. Then, softly, "I wanted one of those while growing up."

"You mean..."

"Yes, I desired a Pokédex and the amazing journeys that seemed to tail their holders. Professor Mulberry never did finish the prototype she was working on while I was young, so I left without it," she explained.

"Why not just get one from another region?" Krista asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Nanaba laughed. "As if one of the great professors would give a complete stranger their beloved Pokédex."

"They've done it before," Krista countered, smirking.

Nanaba hummed. "I suppose they have." She glanced down the road. "The exit is just a bit farther up. Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not!" Krista exclaimed.

Together, the two finished the excursion through the woods and stepped into the orange glow of sunset. Krista gasped in disbelief.

"I didn't even realize I was in there for that long..." she muttered. Nanaba grinned and continued the march onto Route 3.

"Well, time flies when you're with Pokémon. They always seem to be good at keeping humans occupied."

"Surely you don't believe that to be their only purpose?"

"No, never. It was a joke, Krista, lighten up," Nanaba teased as she poked Krista's cheek. The shorter blonde blushed and shrugged. She remembered her latest battle and stopped walking, turning to look behind her.

"Say... about those two people back in the forest..."

"They were Titans, members of Team Colossus," Nanaba interrupted, "I was tasked with the mission to scout their objective in the forest. Those two were the last people to be... evacuated from the premises."

"Are you saying that you took on all those Titans single-handedly?" Krista gasped, awed.

Nanaba cringed. "No, most of the work was done by my Pokémon. I was just the gal giving out orders and doing the thinking." The blonde grinned when Empoleon bumped her hip.

"Wow! They must be very powerful."

Nanaba shrugged, a playful smile on her lips. "I suppose," she replied noncommittally, "anyway, I think it would be best if we camped out for the night. Travelling in the dark is not easy nor is it recommended."

The novice trainer nodded. "That makes sense. And Ralts needs to rest after all the excitement from today."

Nanaba tilted her head in curiosity. "Do you have any other Pokémon besides Ralts?"

Krista shook her head. "No."

"Do you know how to catch a Pokémon?"

"Yes, I do I–" Krista remembered the event from earlier in the day and blushed. She sighed and shook her head. "No, not really."

The mysterious trainer grinned and messed up her hair. "Then that settles it. Tomorrow, we'll catch a Pokémon!"


	5. Capture, Challenge and Defeat

Chapter 5

"Okay, do you have an idea of what you'd like to catch?"

Krista shook her head and stopped, thinking. "Well, I'll need something to help me with my gym challenge in Rose..."

Nanaba pointed to a Mankey swinging from a tree branch. "Why not fight fire with fire?" she suggested.

Krista's lips twitched. "And get burned? No thanks."

"Or you could end up overwhelming your opponent. Mankey are incredibly powerful."

The novice trainer sighed and stood from her hiding spot, approaching the monkey-like Pokémon. She vaguely recalled Chimchar's similar behaviour before sending out Ralts and challenging the Fighting-type. Mankey glanced her way and set itself down, shrieking as it prepared for the fight. The blonde analyzed the Pokémon on her Pokédex before nodding and preparing a strategy.

"Go, Ralts, use Double Team!"

The psychic obeyed and spread out in a line of clones, however the wild Pokémon retaliated with Fury Swipes, wiping out all of the copies and landing a blow on the original. Ralts cried out in shock and leaped back.

"Try Confusion," Krista called out, nervously biting her lip. If she attacked too much or too hard, the Pokémon would flee and she would lose her chance. She needed it to respect her and still be able to battle if she wanted to catch it.

Her partner unleashed a weak Confusion to throw Mankey against a tree, but the Fighting-type Pokémon dodged and used Leer, then shook its posterior at Ralts and slapped it. It made crude noises that Ralts could understand, infuriating the Psychic-type and making it use a stronger Confusion before Krista could tell her to calm down.

Mankey dodged and climbed a tree, picking Chesto berries and flinging them at the duo. Ralts grew more enraged and Krista desperately tried to calm the situation. She threw a pokéball at the Mankey as it was in mid-throw and the creature was zapped inside. It only shook once before Mankey broke free. It shook its head and pounded its fists against its chest, fleeing.

"Well, that went well," Nanaba dryly remarked, approaching the shorter blonde and moving further into the tall grass.

Krista pouted and followed Nanaba. Soon, they reached an area that had a stream going through, Pokémon scattered in little groups and doing what they could to survive. The novice trainer sighed and shrugged. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Nanaba tapped her chin. "How about an Emolga? Those little critters are very fast and very deadly against Fighting-types. There's one resting on that tree over there."

Krista winced and shook her head. "Could we avoid any Flying-types? I'm not too fond of them at the moment."

The taller trainer smirked and chuckled. "Why? Bad encounter with a Spearow?" she joked. Krista turned to her in shock. "It's more common than you think," Nanaba answered the silent question smoothly.

Krista remained unconvinced, but her attention was caught by a Pokémon gracefully lowering its head to drink from a stream. Nanaba was strange, but very kind. The duo had slept under the stars with their sleeping bags and they both found some common ground between them. They were both from Shiganshina, they both were too modest for their own good and they both adored Pokémon. Krista knew she had a little crush on Nanaba the second the blonde started to talk about her love for Pokémon. Though it was nothing serious, just a lot of respect and admiration for the woman, it made Krista pause. She had never experienced a crush on anyone, let alone a woman. It was new and felt... totally normal.

"What are you staring at?" Nanaba questioned, opening the bush with her hands. "That Deerling catch your eye?"

Krista nodded. "Mmm, yes. It's... so pretty." She brought out her Pokédex and checked the entry in her records. "A dual Normal and Grass? That's not very useful against Annie's Fighting gym, is it?"

"No, it's not," Nanaba confirmed, "one Fighting-type move could destroy Deerling. However, it's not just type that matters, you know. It's strategy."

Krista recalled the battle with Weedle, as well as her first gym battle. She smiled. "You're right. And I really want this one."

"Then go for it. Remember to weaken it!" Nanaba encouraged. She paused. "And don't let Ralts get too angry."

The psychic seemed to blush and hid against her trainer's neck. The humans shared a laugh and Krista walked calmly to the Deerling. Sensing an intruder, the Pokémon lifted her head and tilted it at the blonde. When she saw the pokéball in the trainer's hand, she understood, shifting to a battle stance and lowering her head in challenge.

Krista grinned and pointed forward. "Ralts, let's do this! Growl!"

The Pokémon immediately let out a low growl that startled the Deerling, weakening her resolve slightly. However, Deerling let out its Growl attack which resulted in a slight showdown between the two Pokémon. Krista was impressed – no one had ever recovered fully from one of Ralts' growls. The Growl attacks cancelled each other out so Krista shifted to a different strategy.

"Ralts, use Double Team!" she commanded. Ralts obeyed and split into different clones, surrounding the wild Pokémon. Deerling simply blew air through its nostrils in response and narrowed its eyes. Suddenly, before Krista could call out another command, Deerling lifted its body on its front legs, pivoted and slammed against the grainy riverbank with a powerful kick, sending dirt and sand across the clones and catching the original's eyes.

Ralts cried out in shock and swiped out at her eyes, trying to get rid of the stinging sensation. Deerling took this opportunity to rush with a Tackle and knocked the psychic back on its behind. Krista gasped and reached out to Ralts, but her partner waved away her concern.

_'I'm fine.'_

_'Follow my instructions to the letter, Ralts. You have to trust me.'_

_'Always.'_

Krista smiled at the familiar answer and opened her mouth to issue forth a command, but then Nanaba interrupted her with advice.

"That was a Sand-Attack," Nanaba informed, "highly effective in reducing your Pokémon's accuracy. This is an excellent choice against Annie. But be careful, because you are living its effects right now. You are blind."

"I know," Krista affirmed firmly, nodding her head. Deerling wound up for another attack but Krista was quicker. Just as the green Pokémon tried to deliver a blow, she warned Ralts. "Okay, Ralts, use Teleport and shift to the left."

Her partner obeyed and Krista quickly countered Deerling's loss of balance. "Now, use Confusion!" she commanded, sending out a thought to Ralts to give her Deerling's position.

The blow struck Deerling point-blank and sent the Pokémon across the field and against the tree, but she wasn't finished yet. With effort born from stubbornness, the green deer-like Pokémon reared on its hind legs and slammed its front hooves in a startling display of defiance.

Nanaba watched Krista bring out her own energy to tame Deerling's, telling Ralts to use Double Team again. However, as the young trainer battled the wild Pokémon, the blonde kept her eyes trained suspiciously on the trainer. There was no way that Ralts would have known where to send a Confusion without a verbal indication. Were these two communicating telepathically?

"Ralts, make sure to shuffle between your clones at all times! Use Confusion when I tell you to!" the little blonde yelled.

Deerling used Growl once more and began a tackling spree, taking out clones with brute strength. Krista sent thought-commands to Ralts to warn her whenever Deerling came too close. Eventually, the Deerling grew tired and slumped against a tree to catch her breath. Sensing an opportunity, Ralts immediately followed Krista's excited command and used Teleport to rush the exhausted Pokémon with a powerful Confusion.

Deerling's ears perked and her body stood rigidly, using her powerful legs to leap above Ralts' attack.

"No..." Krista muttered in horror, eyes widening. Ralts' expression shifted to pain as a Tackle slammed her back and sent her against a tree. She shakily stood again, Krista's encouragements giving her an adrenalin boost.

Deerling shuddered as she panted and dug its hooves into the earth, then blasted off to deliver the final blow. She pivoted on her front legs, wound its hind legs back and prepared a Double Kick, but faltered at the last second as she lost her balance. Krista gasped and ordered a direct but soft hit with Confusion. The deer-like Pokémon cried out in pain as it tumbled against the earth. It tried to get up and managed to do so, still wanting to battle, but Krista knew she was at her limits.

The blonde readied a pokéball and launched it at the Pokémon. The Deerling was zapped inside and the ball landed softly against the ground. It shook once, twice, thrice... and stilled.

Krista stood for a few moments, wondering what just happened. Did she truly...?

A hand landed on her shoulder, tightening with pride. "Congratulations, Krista," Nanaba said warmly, "you've just captured your first Pokémon!"

"I did it... I actually..." Krista muttered. She shook herself then ran up to the ball, clutching it to her chest. She approached Ralts and lifted her carefully into her arms. "Ralts, we did it! We caught our first friend!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Ralts simply smiled and closed her eyes, resting. _'I'm so happy...' _she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

The overjoyed trainer returned Ralts to her pokéball and clipped both to her belt. She turned to Nanaba and rocked back on her heels, a huge grin on her face.

"So, now what?"

Nanaba pondered a few seconds, then looked out into the horizon. "Now... we head to Rose."

x

Rose town was very quiet in comparison to Trost. It was a little modest village with cute, marital houses and a statue in the central square area. The entrance to Rose led directly to the statue, which was a Hitmonlee performing an axe kick with the heel of its foot just above its eyes. There were several branching roads that led to residence areas, some on hills and others on the flat grounds. There was a town hall, a Pokémon Centre, a quaint boutique and... no Pokémon Gym in sight.

Krista deflated and sighed. "Why do they always hide the gyms?" she muttered, pouting.

Nanaba laughed and tightened her cloak further around herself. "Beats me. I've always criticized gyms in the past and I'll do it again. Even I don't know where this one is located..."

"Not very useful, huh?" Krista teased.

"Watch it, else Empoleon will give that pretty little outfit of yours a good cold soak," Nanaba shot back playfully.

"You wouldn't dare," the novice trainer huffed, "and... come to think of it, I haven't seen you use other Pokémon. Do you have any others?"

"I do."

"May I see them?"

"No, you may not."

Krista was about to reply but her attention was caught by a person who suddenly filled her field of vision. The aura displayed by the man was enough to make her knees tremble. He was at the very least seven feet tall, sporting a muscular figure and wild, brown hair. His face was covered in a three-pointed beard that shot to the left, right and down. He wore a sleeveless, black turtleneck shirt that boasted amazing strength in his arms, which were equally covered in hair. He wore torn jeans stuffed into combat boots and his belt was lined with six pokéballs, indicating his status as trainer.

Currently, the man was staring at the statue with his arms crossed. When Krista looked at him, he tore his gaze away to meet the blonde's. She gasped; his eyes were jet black and empty. He continued to stare at her until Nanaba looked his way, and then he approached them both.

Nanaba narrowed her eyes suspiciously and locked her jaw as unease swept through her. Krista felt the exact same way.

"Hello," the man greeted, his voice a timbre between husky and menacing, "I could not help but notice your presence. You have an aura of... potential." The man paused, glanced at Krista, then shifted knowingly toward Nanaba. "My name is Abe." He extended his hand toward Krista which Nanaba took instead, squeezing it strongly to deliver a friendly threat. He understood and nodded ever so slightly.

"Nanaba," the blonde woman replied. She nodded toward her smaller companion. "And this is my friend, Krista."

"A pleasure," Abe rumbled, "but I really must go. If you are searching for the gym, it is located past the Pokémon Centre and behind the Nickname Man's home. Do take care." He let go of Nanaba's hand and stepped back, tipping his head politely and striding away powerfully.

Krista released a puff of air once the man disappeared beneath the horizon. "That was frightening," she breathed.

"That is also why you should never travel alone," Nanaba sighed, "come on, Ralts and Deerling need to heal and then we can head to Gym Leader Annie's dojo."

"We're ready!"

x

In front of the acclaimed dojo, Nanaba turned to Krista with worry. "Are you sure you should be challenging Annie now? Shouldn't you first train the Deerling before going in?"

"Deeling displayed a lot of power in our battle. I'm confident she'll perform the same way in this match," Krista argued.

Nanaba shrugged. "Your choice, I suppose."

The novice trainer nodded and slid the wooden door to the side. Unlike Eren's gym, which was furnished with fire and stone, this one really looked like a gym. It was more wide than long and was filled with various martial artists training with appropriate suits and ranking belts. There were very few black belts and more of an assortment of the other colours, mainly white. Some were practising kicks on dummies or punches on bags, while others were interacting with their Pokémon and even wrestling with them, as was the case with a red-belt and his Machop. These activities took place on the margins or outside, beyond the wide window which showcased a large park area dedicated to outdoor training.

However, the main event was the group in the centre, practising katas in slow, step-by-step motions. The leader of the group was a short blonde with a black training suit and a black belt with several golden stripes decorating the edges. She moved fluently with the group, leading each motion with excellent precision and control indicative of her expertise. Krista was in awe at how fluidly she moved, despite her seemingly young age. At the end, the blonde called out in a sharp tone to rest and stand at ease using foreign terms, then dismissed her class when she noticed the duo standing at the entrance.

She walked by them, ignoring them and going for her punching gloves placed in what appeared to be her locker. The rest of the dojo ignored them as well, going back to their activities and training. Nanaba narrowed her eyes as the woman started to punch and kick a dummy next to them.

"Can I help you?" she grunted, ducking and weaving as she flawlessly performed a punch, backhand and round kick combo.

Nanaba opened her mouth to deliver a sharp retort but Krista beat her to the punch. "Are you sure this is a Pokémon Gym? I mean... I saw the sign but it doesn't look like one to me."

The martial artist stiffened and turned around, finally recognizing Nanaba. Her eyes widened, then she stopped, her jaw locked. Krista took this time to fully observe the individual before her. She was short, practically shorter than Krista, but that made her power seem condensed and coiled, ready to spring and attack at a moment's notice. She had a nose that dominated the centre of her face, and crisp blue eyes similar yet incredibly different to Krista's. Everything about this person screamed authority and power.

"This is my dojo, and if you insist on insulting it, I will ask you to leave," the woman replied coldly, glaring at Krista. Krista, however, just glared back. She was used to Ymir's bullshit so this was nothing new.

"No one is insulting anyone," Nanaba bit back, exasperated. "All we want is a gym battle, for her."

"I'm sure she can speak for herself," the woman commented airily.

"She can," Krista grit.

"Then speak."

Krista took a deep breath. "My name is Krista Lenz. I'm here to challenge the gym leader for my second gym badge."

"You've defeated Eren?"

"Yes."

The blonde crossed her arms and straightened her spine. "My name is Annie Leonhardt. I am the gym leader. I accept your challenge, but first I ask you to give me time to set up. You're free to use the outside training area to prepare."

Krista nodded once. "Thank you." She moved to where Annie pointed and slid the door open to the side, exiting into a vast expanse of flat land that occasionally rose into training stumps.

Suddenly, a shrill tone echoed and Nanaba lifted her PokéNav to answer it. Krista watched as Nanaba's calm face morphed to worry and she walked away for privacy. After a few minutes of hushed conversation, she approached Krista with an apologetic expression.

"Krista, I'm so sorry, but..." Nanaba cringed and sighed, "I have other personal matters to attend to. Are you okay alone?"

Krista smiled. "I'm perfectly fine. Thank you so much, for everything. Stay safe, oh and, let's exchange PokéNav numbers!"

"Good idea."

The two entered each other's information and Nanaba summoned a Flygon from her pokéball. Krista swallowed and stared up in awe at the green dragon's round red eyes.

"I'll see you later. Good luck with your gym battle!" Nanaba called out as she climbed Flygon and commanded it to use Fly. She waved from her altitude and Krista waved back heartily.

"Good luck with your stuff! And take care!"

"You too!"

Soon, she was gone, and Krista was left alone once more. Well, not quite...

"Ralts, Deerling!"

Both creatures blinked up at their trainer with curiosity after they had been released from their pokéballs. Then they looked at each other and tensed. Krista grinned and crouched. "This is your first time meeting, isn't it? Under friendly circumstances, anyway."

Deerling growled slightly but the blonde quickly smoothed her light green fur. Deerling calmed almost instantly. "You two are friends now," Krista murmured, "we're all a team."

Ralts nodded and relaxed, as did Deerling, and the novice trainer giggled as she sat between them. "So, what do you girls wanna do?"

"In all seriousness, you should train."

Krista turned around to see Annie leaning against the wall with an amused smirk. Her arms were crossed and she wore a different training garb, this one less ceremonial and more practical, with its sleeves ripped and the knees worn from use. The black was still the same.

Annie noticed her gaze. "I am a master in various forms of martial arts. And yes, I am slightly older than you."

Krista gaped. "How?"

"What you should be doing now – training."

The novice trainer jumped to her feet and pumped her fist. "We're ready for anything! Right?"

Ralts displayed an affirmative while Deerling arrogantly straightened. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Is that Deerling a new addition to your team?" she asked mirthfully.

Krista tilted her head. "Yes, she is. How did you know?"

"All wild Pokémon are like that when you first get them. Arrogant, cocky and absolutely naive. They're weaklings." The atmosphere suddenly became frigid and Krista tightened her fists in anger. Deerling growled low and Ralts even grew concerned.

The martial artist stayed that way for a few minutes, simply staring expressionlessly at her challenger, then turned and entered her dojo. "We'll be done in a few hours, by sunset. If you're not going to train, then go have fun in town or whatever."

The blonde trainer shook in anger then let it go, shaking her head. She looked at her Pokémon and sighed. Everyone seemed tense and nervous for this battle. "C'mon, team, let's go explore!"

The trio were out and about in the square and they sat at one of the benches near the statue. Deerling rested on the bench, against Krista's leg as her trainer smoothed her fur, while Ralts dozed off in her lap. Sure, they should be training, but Krista was confident in Deerling's raw power. Besides, Ralts had been training non-stop since Eren's gym. If Deerling went down, then Ralts could sweep whatever came her way. Krista was absolutely sure of this.

However, when she looked at the figure of the Hitmonlee, she grew worried. A Fighting-type gym. Those types were the ones that had the most physical prowess combined with great speed. Who knew just how tough Annie's team was? But since Eren had explained the process for new trainers, Krista was convinced Annie would not have an overpowered team. She wondered at the blonde's selection, however.

Suddenly, Krista slammed her palm to her forehead. Annie had almost tricked her! The gym leader had told her to use the training area outside in order to study her abilities. It was so obvious. She couldn't believe she had almost fallen for it. But now Annie had an advantage – she knew her whole team roster, while hers remained in the dark.

The novice trainer sighed and pushed her troubled thoughts away. Nanaba was gone on an emergency, and without her distracting presence, she felt her attention shift to Ymir. How was she? And how far was she in her journey? Did she make new friends, or enemies? The latter seemed more likely, Krista thought with a giggle. Her eyes drooped in exhaustion, finally being granted the rest she had craved since struggling to catch a Pokémon in the morning.

"Oh... they visit each other all the time, those two. It's quite romantic, since they go back and forth by foot. And the winter is especially trying for poor Annie, who trudges through piles of snow to reach Maria Village."

"I know! Goodness, and the heat must kill Mikasa in the summer. It's only the beginning, but the poor girl will feel it soon enough on one of her trips."

"Gym leaders separated by space. Who knows if they'll ever end up together permanently?"

"Only time will tell."

As Krista drifted off to sleep, her only thought was that Ymir was probably challenging Mikasa now, and winning...

x

"Shit! This is bad, really bad," Ymir cursed, rolling and barking at Goomy to dodge just as a shard of ice flew past them. She crouched on one knee as she shivered. The whole place was covered in ice, thanks to the gym leader's type preference, and it was interfering with her ability to think properly.

A young woman appeared before Ymir's field vision and pointed straight at her exhausted Pokémon. "Finish it. Aurora Beam."

A burst of rainbow launched from the opposing Pokémon's mouth and slammed against the dragon slug. Goomy crashed against a mirror of ice and shattered it, falling to the floor, utterly knocked out. The referee declared the match in favour of the gym leader and Ymir's throat was tight as she paid the prize money and collected her Pokémon into her arms.

"Good battle. Try again next time." The gym leader turned around and disappeared within her gym.

The brunette exited without another word and numbly walked to the Pokémon Centre, Goomy cradled against her chest. When Nurse Joy spotted her she gasped and Ymir quickly gave Goomy to her, watching her tend to the slug with great care. Her heart clenched painfully and she clutched the cloth above it, gritting her teeth in frustration.

They hadn't even been close. It was simply out of her league. That Mikasa had better strategies than anyone she'd ever faced. She knew exactly what to do and how hard to hit. She had utterly destroyed Ymir before the match had truly begun. The brunette tightened her fists and glared out the window, watching the sun slowly position itself to set.

Goomy just wasn't enough anymore. She needed to build her team and needed to counter Mikasa's ice with something. She would consult her Pokédex later; now, she needed to rest.

She took a seat and slumped down, closing her eyes and drifting off to dreams of Krista.


End file.
